


James Is My Middle Name

by Aphroditefounddestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditefounddestiel/pseuds/Aphroditefounddestiel
Summary: Soulmate AU where they share a middle name, people with common middle names get to a point where they don't assume anyone is their soulmate, people like Dean and Cas who share James as theirs. Cas doesn't tell Dean his middle name until they get to know each other and realize they might be soulmates(spoiler alert, they are!)





	James Is My Middle Name

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AUs aren't really my thing but I couldn't get this out of my head. I hope you enjoy.

In a world where you have one perfect love, a soulmate, relationships can be daunting. You always know it won't work out if they don't share the mark of your soulmate, that being the same middle name. This freaks Dean James Winchester out, he's given up on being in the closet, given his middle name isn't very much perceived as gender neutral and he's always known he's bisexual. So any relationship he's had with a woman feels, unreal, like it won't last. Which he knows to be true, because of the name 'James.’ It isn't unheard of for people to choose to be with someone other than their soulmate but, he wants that unforgettable connection. He wants the passion of two people fate decided needed each other. But his middle name was so common he had no idea when he would meet his soulmate so, he just waited.

It was a cold winter afternoon when a blizzard kept Dean inside a library for two hours, in that time he learned a lot about everyone in there with him, except the man with blue eyes and resting confused face sitting in the corner. He had been observing this group of people while Dean was entertaining everyone and distracting them from the scary storm just outside. For whatever reason he really caught Dean's eye. Every conversation was filled with stolen glances to the man with piercing eyes and a rumbled trench coat. The strangest thing is how hesitant Dean is about approaching the man, the only person he hasn't talked to. A twist of nerves and invading anxious thoughts keep him away. That is until everyone else is enthralled in each other, momentarily forgetting Dean that he finally heads to the corner to introduce himself.  
“Dean James Winchester, and you are?”  
“Not interested in conversation.” He mumbles.  
“Not even with someone as charming as I?” He says in mock offense.  
“I, unlike most people, don't really care for finding my soulmate. Regardless of shared middle names, nothing actually determines we should be together.” He says raising his eyebrow. “So I'm not interested in you only introducing yourself only because you want to find your soulmate.”  
“I was just being nice, it's the social norm to introduce yourself with your middle name. And sue me, I'm bored with no one else to talk to.”  
He sighs. “Fine, but I'm not telling you my middle name. First name is Castiel.” He holds his hand out for Dean to grab, he does. Instantly he feels a spark with a shift in the air, probably the storm.  
“Okay, tell you what, I'm gonna call you Cas cos 'Castiel’ sounds too formal.” And for the first time the man, Cas, smiles. Only slightly but nonetheless a smile. Dean plants himself next to Cas on the floor and asks, “Can I at least know your last name? I mean I gave you mine, feeling kind of vulnerable now.”  
“Novak, Castiel Novak.” Dean smirks.  
“Castiel Novak.” He repeats more for himself.  
“Would you like my number as well?”  
“Yeah as long as you take mine in return.” So they exchange said numbers and talk about their jobs for the last twenty minutes they're forced to stay in the library. Time passes too quickly.

“The one day I decide to walk, a blizzard hits.”  
“I can drive you home now that we're allowed to leave. That is if you want.” Cas only nods. They walk out in silence, towards Dean 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It's a nice silence, the background filled with wind and polite conversation of others. Dean admires the way Cas’ messy bedhead blows in the wind. A mess of subtle brown waves falling in his heart stopping eyes. Dean might have a thing for this man, something about his grumpy attitude and sexy professor look really had him interested.  
“Is there something in my hair?” His head tilts.  
“No no no, lost in thought.” He reassures.  
Castiel only nods in response. Dean unlocks the car once they're standing next to it.  
“I like your car, very vintage, well taken care of, and sleek but tough shape to it.” Dean grins at that. Castiel smiles kindly back when he notices.  
“Oh, I am keeping you.” Cas scoffs a laugh.  
They slide into the car and Dean starts the engine. “Her purr is the best part.” He says with a side glance to Cas. Cas only let's the start of a smile show. Yeah Dean is doomed. Maybe he doesn't need a soulmate.

They arrive at the address Cas told Dean. “See you around.” Cas says as he starts to exit the car. Dean salutes him flirtatiously. He smiles.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“As long as you're not asking me out.”  
“Nah, it's not that. What would you do if you accidentally met your soulmate?”  
“Well odds are I'd fall in love with him, I never said I wouldn't be with my soulmate just, that I'm not looking and I'd rather fall in love with someone for who they are. Not because we're cosmically chosen to be together.”  
“I hear that. Wait, him?”  
“Yes I'm gay and 'Jimmy’ isn't a common female name.” He deadpans while glaring at Dean.  
“Ah,” Deal clicks his tongue “Jimmy.” Cas’ eyes widen when he realizes what the smug look on Dean's face is for. He sighs in defeat and begins to leave the car again.  
“If you ever need a ride again I ca-”  
“I have a car.” Cas' cuts him off mid sentence.  
“Offer still stands.”  
“I decided to walk without checking the weather. I drive most days. I won't need a ride again.”  
“Offer still stands.” He says more sure this time.  
“Fine then, see you later Dean.”  
“See ya Cas.” Dean's name in Cas’ mouth is a comforting thing, it makes him feel fuzzy inside. Damn it! He can't be this into Cas. A) They only just met and B) what happens when he meets his soulmate, the one he's waiting for? He'll answer that question later. 

Dean spends his entire Sunday thinking about Cas. It's been a week since they met and he's been too chicken shit to actually text the guy. It's bad enough that he basically forced Cas to give him time of the day, but now he can't even type a few words and press send? Ugh! He hates himself. He types a quick hello for not the first time today, then deletes it. What makes it worse is that Cas isn't too eager to text him, he's got to be the one to do it. He sits at his kitchen table and promptly lets his head fall to its surface. Just then his phone chimes. 'Wanna get coffee, now?’ Cas texted him? Holy shit and he wants coffee with Dean now? Dean scrambles to his feet, throwing on nice clothes, brushing his teeth and putting deodorant on. Of course he brushed his teeth and put deodorant on earlier this morning but, can't hurt to do it again. He hasn't done this for anyone in a long time, that being actually wanting to be presentable. He sends a 'Sure thing, cafe by the library?’  
'Sounds good, see you in ten.’ He replied to Dean's message almost instantly.

At the cafe Dean spots Cas at a corner booth wearing a maroon sweater that brings out his eyes with navy jeans. His hair is just as messy as it was windblown. Dean thinks the guy likes it that way or just doesn't care. He approaches Cas with a nervous flutter of his stomach. When Cas spots him his face gets this fond look one might get when looking at a kitten. And holy shit he want to see that look on Cas more. “Hey!”  
“Hello Dean.” His feel voice savors Dean's name. “You look wonderful.”  
“Thanks, you look, wow you look good.” He actually blushes, only a little, at that. Dean can feel a slight blush on his face. Either Cas was having a bad day last week or this crush isn't so one sided. Cas keeps giving him fond looks while they wait for their order. Once their coffee arrives Dean has courage. “So, you seeing anyone, romantically?”  
“No, my last relationship ended with him wanting a threesome and meeting his soulmate on tinder trying to find a third party. I decided dating in this world, is a bad idea.”  
“Some people make it work. I personally have never had someone break up over meeting their counterpart. Always things that happened between us, like her cheating and getting knocked up. I offered to help raise the kid but she said it wasn't fair.”  
“That's terrible.” Sympathy fills his blue eyes.  
“Not as bad as fate saying you can't be together.” They both nod in tortured silence.  
“Let's get out of here.” They both say at once. 

Before long they're standing on Castiel's door step. All Dean can think about is kissing Cas. He subconsciously licks his lips. Cas' eyes meet his and he shifts them to the door quickly then back in a question. Dean nods with more enthusiasm he's ever felt. Once inside, before the door can close Cas has him against the wall, not kissing him, just looking into his eyes. Dean closes the distance with desperate force. Cas' lips feel so soft but firm on his. Commanding him gently, and it's amazing. He pulls Cas closer by his hips and shoulders, begging for more. Cas pulls their lips apart to kiss down Dean's neck. “Couldn't, stop, thinking, about you.” He says between kisses. Dean lets out a soft moan at the sensation. Cas' starts to guide them to his room. Once in his room he falls back on to his bed. Dean lifts his shirt and leaves kisses all over his firm stomach. The sounds he makes leaving Dean light headed. “I,” he gasps “I lied.” Dean stops at the words. Meeting Cas’ eyes.  
“What?” His voice hoarse.  
“My middle name isn't Jimmy, it's James. Jimmy is just a nickname. I didn't know if you were mine at first but now I'm positive you are.” The way he casually says mine has Dean's head spinning and his stomach doing somersaults.  
Dean climbs on top of Cas before he realizes what he's doing. His lips capturing Cas’ with an intense fire behind them. The gasp Cas makes Dean smile into the kiss. “I'm yours. Only yours.”  
“Mine.” His smile can't get any bigger.  
“There's one problem though.”  
“What?” Concern dances in his eyes.  
“We're still wearing clothes.” Cas pulls him into a roughly sensual kiss to end all kisses. He runs his hands up Dean's shirt. Shivers chase his fingers. “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing more sexual things as I don't want to mess it up so I just, don't. But it just happened, I hope it's not terrible. Also it's so fast paced because soulmates.


End file.
